


Tsukki and Kyoutani cousins AU

by bloopy



Series: Bloopy's Headcannons [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Random & Short, Yamaguchi is too good for this family, the poor kid is suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy/pseuds/bloopy
Summary: As the title says, just some musings over what would happen if mad-dog and salty were related
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou & Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Akiteru & Kyoutani Kentarou, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yamaguchi Tadashi & Kyoutani Kentarou
Series: Bloopy's Headcannons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201763
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Tsukki and Kyoutani cousins AU

**Author's Note:**

> as always my headcannons are taken from my Tumblr!

# Tsukki and Kyoutani cousins AU

> Imagine these two as cousins tho

> Like tsukishima finds out that his cousin is going to a fancy private school and dies laughing for a good 10 min

> Kyoutani literally texts him everyday complaining about how much he hates the stuffy uniforms and everything and everyone there and tsukki is just enjoying the ride

> Then he tries to convince his little cousin to come and tsukki is like screw that I spent all year listening to you complain why on Earth would I choose to come now

> And Kyoutani is like fair point bro

> Also this means Kyoutani would know yamaguchi and yamaguchi is absolutely terrified of Kyoutani which tsukki finds so funny cuz like this is my older cousin that once stopped an entire highway of cars to let some ducks cross safely he's literally harmless

> And yamaguchi kinda gets used to him but is still terrified and Kyoutani is related to tsukki so he has salt in his veins which means he uses yamaguchi's fear to get the kid to do things for him

> Nothing serious but he'd be in the tsukishima house and call out like yo yamaguchi get in here

> And yamaguchi is like yes sir!!!!!

> And Kyoutani is like give me the TV remote

> And yamaguchi is staring at the remote 2 feet away from Kyoutani and is about to say no but he hears Kyoutani growl and sqeaks and immediately does his bidding

> Tsukki finds it hilarious but also tells yamaguchi (years later) that Kyoutani is messing with him

> When kyoutani quit the seijoh team because he couldn't get along with everyone he didn't tell tsukki and tsukki found out by not seeing him in interhigh

> at first he doesn't rally care but like when he finally meets bokuto and Kuroo and manages to find some motivation he marches over to kyoutani's house and says if I can't quit this game then you can't either

> so come at me loser because I will destroy you on court

> and kyoutani is sufficiently motivated and when he rejoins the team the next day, Oikawa thinks its because his amazing persuasion tactics but kyoutani knows its not 

> In the Karasuno vs Seijoh match when Karasuno wins Kyoutani marches right up to Karasuno after the game and everyone is staring at him like yo buddy whatchu doing

> And Tanaka and noya are ready for a fight

> But to their surprise tsukki smirks and looks at Kyoutani and says I told you we'd win didn't I

> And Kyoutani pokes him and yamaguchi in the chest really hard and says that you punks had better take down Shiratorizawa or I will make you my servants for the rest of your highschool careers

> And yamaguchi is sufficiently terrified but tsukki just looks down at his older cousin and smirks and says don't come crying when we actually do it this is why I told you to come join Karasuno

> And Kyoutani puts him in a headlock and gives him a noogie while trying to low-key choke his cousin out

> And everyone is sufficiently weirded out in both teams

> Kyoutani is definitely there the next day low-key cheering them on and he definitely sneaks behind Oikawa and Iwaizumi to terrify them

> He will deny it forever but yes he did tear up when his little cousin that he used to play volleyball with as a child managed to block Ushijima

> And when tsukki got injured Kyoutani went down as well and he sees akiteru and he's like oh great family reunion

> And Kyoutani and akiteru always get along so well

> So they spend the rest of the game fangirling over tsukki and how awesome he is and how yes they're related to that amazing middle blocker and etc

> And yes they both cried when Karasuno won

> kyoutani totally skips school to go with akiteru to Tokyo to watch Karasuno live

> he told no one on his team and they find out when the camera pans to the Karasuno crowd and they see kyoutani in the front dressed in Karasuno colors

> and none of them know how to react

> in tokyo he meets bokuto and kuroo

> and they spend the next hour looking at baby pics of tsukki on kyoutani's phone and when tsukki finds out he retaliates by calling kyoutani's older sister, getting his cousins most embarrassing baby photos, and sending them to kunimi who's number he got during the first year Miyagi camp

> kyoutani doesn't find out until he comes back to seijoh and the pics are all over the locker room with a banner saying welcome back traitor

> this sparks a prank war between Karasuno and seijoh for the next year that ennoshita tries to stop but Yahaba thoroughly encourages 

> kyoutani goes to tokyo every year when Karasuno plays 

> and he becomes good friends with sakeo and the other cheering squad people and they go out of their way to make embarrassing chants for each family member

> finally they all graduate 

> And tsukki will deny it but he joined the Sendai frogs partly because it was close to his job but partly because Kyoutani was on the team and he has been wanting a chance to play on the same team as his older cousin forever


End file.
